gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
To Do List
This is a list of what needs to be done to get the Wiki up to a working level for people to be able to get some use out of it. So pick something that you would like to do and do it. If it's in red, it needs to be created and content added. 'Recruit More contributors' Many hands make light work. The more people we have contributing data, the faster this will become a workable resource. * Get Forum Users to come and contribute * Create a Facebook Page for the Wiki - done! ::www.facebook.come/game.of.thrones.ascent.wiki - Pls "Like" the page and get all your friends that play to Like it too. News about the Wiki will be posted to this page Stuff to do once we have decided HOW we want the pages to look... * Get Forum mods to promote Wiki * Change sigs used in the Forum to with a Wiki promotional image with a link to the Wiki 'Images' We need to get the following images from the game (please read the Image Guidelines before you upload any images to the Wiki). 'Images Required' Hand_Icon.png Body_Icon.png Companion_Icon.png Consumable_Icon.png Building_Icon.png Volume I_Icon.png Volume II_Icon.png Volume III_Icon.png Volume IV_Icon.png Volume V_Icon.png Menu_Icon.png Shop_Icon.png Friends_Icon.png Messages_Icon.png Alliance_Icon.png Upgrade_Icon.png Achievement_Icon.png icon-crown.png icon-friendgift.png icon-quest.png Now that we have the above Icons from the game, we need someone that's crafty with Photoshop to edit them into a single Icon, rather than a single graphic with four versions. Perferably the top version of each (though the Raven seems to look better against the lighter background). The Quest Icons need to be broken up too. Feel free to "upload a new version" of each of these icons (you can do this on the page for each image) so that we can see which ones have already been done. 'Quests' Quest_Sworn_Sword.png Quest Sworn Sword New.png Quest Sworn Sword Completed.png Quest Sworn Sword Icon.png Quest Boss New.png Quest Boss Icon.png Quest Boss Completed.png Quest_Incoming.png Quest Incoming New.png Quest Incoming Completed.png Quest Incoming Icon.png Quest_City.png Quest City New.png Quest City Completed.png Quest City Icon.png As people get Quests in the game, it would be awesome if you could add it to the Wiki * No story-based spoilers!!! * Premise of the Quest * Who is involved * Basic rundown of the choice you have, and which alignment they benefit * Possible rewards for completion We're working on the Quest Icons 'Titles' We need a Page that lists all the Titles people can earn. 'Achievements' We need a Page that lists all the Achievements people can earn. 'Equipment' All items should be listed in a single, sortable table, and then each item needs to have its own page that has more detailed information about it, and that other pages can link to. I think we need to create a template to keep all data on each equipment page uniform. I've been trying to work on Template:Item to use for all these item pages. 'Weapons' Axe.jpg|Axe Great_Axe.jpg|Great Axe Decorative_Blade.jpg|Decorative Blade Short Sword.jpg|Shortsword Longsword.jpg|Longsword Broadsword.jpg|Broadsword Hefty Broadsword.jpg|Hefty Broadsword Masterwork Greatsword.jpg|Masterwork Greatsword lightbringer.jpg|Burning Sword ancestral_valyrian_sword.jpg|Ancestral Valyrian Steel Greatsword Dirk.jpg|Dirk Dagger.jpg|Dagger Poisoned stiletto.jpg|Poisoned Stiletto Pike.jpg|Pike Partisan.jpg|Partisan Shortbow.jpg|Shortbow Composite_Bow.jpg|Composite Bow Taut_Composite_Bow.jpg|Taut Composite Bow Longbow.jpg|Longbow Taut_Longbow.jpg|Taut Longbow Dragonbone_Bow.jpg|Dragonbone Bow Joffreys crossbow.jpg|Joffrey's Crossbow Harpy whip.jpg|Harpy Whip Great_Horn.jpg|Great Horn Leather Bound Book.jpg|Leather-bound Book milk_of_the_poppy.jpg|Milk of the Poppy dreamwine.jpg|Dreamwine nightshade.jpg|Nightshade gold_ring.jpg|Gold Ring ceremonial_dagger.jpg|Ceremonial Dagger flickering_fire.jpg|Flickering Fire asshai_books.jpg|Asshai Book offering.jpg|Offering pyre.jpg|Pyre grand_shield.jpg|Grand Shield blindeye.jpg|Blindeye widows_blood.jpg|Widow's Blood vellum_scroll.jpg|Vellum Scroll bastard_sword.jpg|Bastard Sword bill_of_sale.jpg|Bill of Sale lockbox.jpg|Lockbox secure_lockbox.jpg|Secure Lockbox dark_diamond_ring.jpg|Dark Diamond Ring arakh.jpg|Arakh receipt.jpg|Receipt deposit.jpg|Deposit fingerless_gloves.jpg|Fingerless Gloves moleskin_gloves.jpg|Moleskin Gloves wolfsbane.jpg|Wolfsbane parchment_scroll.jpg|Parchment Scroll coinage.jpg|Coinage purse.jpg|Purse wooden_shield.jpg|Wood Shield metal_shield.jpg|Metal Shield heavy_crossbow.jpg|Heavy Crossbow law_of_masters_scroll.jpg|Law of Masters Scroll swamp cleaver.jpg|Swamp Cleaver throwing_knife.jpg|Throwing Knife delicate_gloves.jpg|Delicate Gloves weighted_club.jpg|Weighted Club topaz_ring.jpg|Topaz Ring biting_blade.jpg|Biting Blade heavy_coinage.jpg|Heavy Coinage dull_razor.jpg|Dull Razor fire_opal_ring.jpg|Fire Opal Ring garnet_ring.jpg|Garnet Ring tears_of_lys.jpg|Tears of Lys the_strangler.jpg|The Strangler greycap.jpg|Greycap ruby_ring.jpg|Ruby Ring daarios_curved_blade.jpg|Daario's Curved Blade daarios_straight_blade.jpg|Daario's Straight Blade sam_dragonglass_spearhead.jpg|Sam's Dragonglass Spearhead morning_star.jpg|Morning Star spiked_flail.jpg|Spiked Flail net.jpg|Net book_of_accounts.jpg|Book of Account emerald_ring.jpg|Emerald Ring warhammer.jpg|Warhammer greatsword.jpg|Greatsword spear.jpg|Spear sweetsleep.jpg|Sweetsleep poisoned_ring.jpg|Poisoned Ring poisoned_cask.jpg|Poisoned Cask garotte.jpg|Garotte silk_gloves.jpg|Silk Gloves ledger_book.jpg|Ledger Book trade_route_maps.jpg|Trade Route Maps sapphire_ring.jpg|Sapphire Ring weirwood_bow.jpg|Weirwood Bow heirloom_greatsword.jpg|Heirloom Greatsword censered_mace.jpg|Censered Mace hardened_mace.jpg|Hardened Mace Emerald ring.jpg|Jade Ring Axe.jpg|Ice Axe Dirk.jpg|Parrying Blade Gold ring.jpg|Wrought Ring Longsword.jpg|Poisoned Blade Dagger.jpg|Mistwood Dagger Composite bow.jpg|Sanded Bow Swamp cleaver.jpg|Grand Swamp Cleaver Throwing knife.jpg|Grand Throwing Knife writ_of_passage.jpg|Grand Writ of Passage Writ of passage.jpg|Writ of Passage Delicate gloves.jpg|Grand Delicate Gloves Weighted club.jpg|Grand Weighted Club Topaz ring.jpg|Grand Topaz Ring Biting blade.jpg|Grand Biting Blade Heavy coinage.jpg|Grand Heavy Coinage Dull razor.jpg|Grand Dull Razor Hardened mace.jpg|Grand Hardened Mace Emerald ring.jpg|Grand Jade Ring Axe.jpg|Grand Ice Axe Dirk.jpg|Grand Parrying Blade Gold ring.jpg|Grand Wrought Ring Longsword.jpg|Grand Poisoned Blade Dagger.jpg|Grand Mistwood Dagger Composite bow.jpg|Grand Sanded Bow crystal_sword.jpg|Crystal Sword ceremonial_bowl.jpg|Ceremonial Bowl obsidian_dagger.jpg|Obsidian Dagger lions_tooth.jpg|Lion's Tooth briennes_wooden_sword.jpg|Brienne's Wooden Sword talisas_writing_pad.jpg|Talisa's Writing Pad * Hand Items Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Hand/Weapon/Poison/Item Category... Not sure what to call it 'Armour' Leather armor icon.jpg|Tough Shirt Surcoat.jpg|Surcoat Doublet.jpg|Doublet Jerkin.jpg|Jerkin Leather armor icon.jpg|Leather Armour Scale Armour.jpg|Scale Armour Splint Mail.jpg|Splint Mail Masterwork Splint Mail.jpg|Masterwork Splint Mail Blackfish Armour.jpg|Blackfish Armour Bone Armour.jpg|Bone Armour Ocean Armour.jpg|Ocean Armour Rainbow Guard Cloak.jpg|Rainbow Guard Cloak Half_Helm.jpg|Halfhelm half_helm_ravens.jpg|Halfhelm of Ravens Barred_Helm.jpg|Barred Helm Grand_Barred_Helm.jpg|Grand Barred Helm Cuirass.jpg|Cuirass Breastplate.jpg|Breastplate Grand_Breastplate.jpg|Grand Breastplate Grand_Cuirass.jpg|Grand Cuirass Red_Robe.jpg|Red Robe linen_clothing.jpg|Linen Clothing delicate silk garment.jpg|Delicate Silk Garment silk_garment.jpg|Silk Garment silver_brooch.jpg|Silver Brooch silver_chain.jpg|Silver Chain heirloom_pendant.jpg|Heirloom Pendant alloy_chain.jpg|Alloy Chain alloy_pendant.jpg|Alloy Pendant forest_armor.jpg|Forest Armor shadowbinder_mask.jpg|Shadowbinder Mask cotton_hood.jpg|Cotton Hood Full helm.jpg|Fullhelm Gold pendant.jpg|Gold Pendant roughspun_cloak.jpg|Roughspun Cloak satin_cloak.jpg|Satin Cloak delicate_satin_cloak.jpg|Delicate Satin Cloak gold_torc.jpg|Gold Torc gold_bracelet.jpg|Gold Bracelet gold_necklace.jpg|Gold Necklace embroidered_tunic.jpg|Embroidered Tunic filigreed_tunic.jpg|Filigreed Tunic leather_belt.jpg|Leather Belt woven_belt.jpg|Woven Belt silver_necklace.jpg|Silver Necklace alloy_bracelet.jpg|Alloy Bracelet alloy_necklace.jpg|Alloy Necklace silver_bracelet.jpg|Silver Bracelet silver_torc.jpg|Silver Torc silver_pendant.jpg|Silver Pendant broad_hood.jpg|Broad Hood Chainmail.jpg|Chainmail unremarkable_tunic.jpg|Unremarkable Tunic unremarkable_hat.jpg|Unremarkable Hat boiled_leather.jpg|Boiled Leather studded_leather.jpg|Studded Leather fur_lined_boots.jpg|Fur Lined Boots saltwater_surcoat.jpg|Saltwater Surcoat Woven_Belt.jpg|Rope Belt guard_uniform.jpg|Guard's Uniform runic_bronze_armor.jpg|Runic Bronze Armor shadowcat_cloak.jpg|Shadowcat Cloak * Body Items Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Body/Clothing/Armour Category... Not sure what to call it 'Companions' Direwolf.jpg|Direwolf|link=Direwolf Direwolf Patriarch.jpg|Direwolf Patriarch|link=Direwolf Patriarch Cat.jpg|Cat|link=Cat Bear.jpg|Bear|link=Bear Guard Dog.jpg|Guard Dog|link=Guard Dog Wizened Raven.jpg|Wizened Raven|link=Wizened Raven Messenger Raven.jpg|Messenger Raven|link=Messenger Raven Hunting Hawk.jpg|Hunting Hawk|link=Hunting Hawk Dormant Dragon Egg.jpg|Dormant Dragon Egg|link=Dormant Dragon Egg Pages should have * Companions Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Companions Category 'Buildings' Counting House.jpg|Counting House|link=Counting House Keep.jpg|Keep|link=Keep Smithy.jpg|Smithy|link=Smithy Village Center.jpg|Village Center|link=Village Center Embassy.jpg|Embassy|link=Embassy Market.jpg|Market|link=Market Sept.jpg|Sept|link=Sept Godswood.jpg|Godswood|link=Godswood R'hllor_Temple.jpg|R'hillor Temple|link=R'hillor Temple Holdfast.jpg|Holdfast|link=Holdfast Workshop.jpg|Workshop|link=Workshop Treasury.jpg|Treasury|link=Treasury Reliquary.jpg|Reliquary|link=Reliquary Feast.jpg|Feast|link=Feast Shipyard.jpg|Shipyards|link=Shipyards Mine.jpg|Mine|link=Mine Hunting Lodge.jpg|Hunting Lodge|link=Hunting Lodge Siege Works.jpg|Siege Works|link=Siege Works Practice Yard.jpg|Practice Yard|link=Practice Yard Shanty.jpg|Shanty|link=Shanty Warehouse.jpg|Warehouse|link=Warehouse Artisan Quarters.jpg|Artisan Quarters|link=Artisan Quarters Armoury.jpg|Armoury|link=Armoury Watchtower.jpg|Watchtower|link=Watchtower Stables.jpg|Stables|link=Stables Tourney Arena.jpg|Tourney Arena|link=Tourney Arena Alchemists Guild.jpg|Alchemists Guild|link=Alchemists Guild The following building-pages need to be constructed and filled with information: Please remember to tag each of the Buildings with their appropriate Categories: * Category:Fealty Buildings * Category:Religious Buildings * Category:Economy Buildings - for those that produce Resources (Village + Fealty) * Category:Battle Buildings * Category:Trade Buildings * Category:Intrigue Buildings 'Strategy Guides' Do you have a system that you like to use to obtain a result? Pages are reserved for cold hard facts, but opinions and guides can be created as a Blog under your User Account. So if you have strategy that you'd like to share with the community, write it up as a Blog!